Decisions
by DarthUmbreon
Summary: Sequel to CHoices. Anzu returns home. What will she find? And who is Satsuke?
1. Stranger

Authors Notes: Oops. Sorry about the long absence everyone. I've been very busy with school and life in general. I'm keeping up my end of the deal. I got more than three reviews and here is the sequel. However, this is going to be longer than the prequel, so I'm going to make it a multi- chapter.  
  
Warnings: I own not Yu-gi-oh. I'm not doing this for money.  
  
'' thoughts "" Conversation // // Yuugi or Yugi mind speaking  
  
  
  
All through out our lives we make choices. Sometimes it is the right choice, and sometimes it is the wrong choice. We make choices everyday, for everything. Some are decided by reason. More often then not though, they are made with our heart, and ruled by our emotions. It seems that for every wrong choice, a wound is left on our hearts and mind.  
  
A wise man or woman once said, "Time heals all wounds." Another wise man or woman also stated, "Time is not enough, one needs love to heal." This is a story about choices, and what follows after making choices, right or wrong.  
  
Anzu stared blankly out of the small window. There wasn't much to see as she flew over the Pacific Ocean so her thoughts wandered. Faces of her friends seemed to form in the puffy clouds reminding her of all that she had left behind.  
  
'I can hardly believe that is has been six years since I last saw them!' Resting her head in her hands she sighed softly. 'I've miss them a lot. Even we have kept in touch through letters and the occasional phone call.' Her eyes widened as her imagination formed Yuugi in the clouds. A pained look quickly flashed across her face.  
  
'Why does it still hurt even after all these years? I didn't really mean what I said to him all those years ago.' Memories of Yugi and Yuugi appeared in her mind. 'No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to express my apology through a letter. I still love him and I couldn't find the courage to tell him. Why?'  
  
"I thought time healed all wounds," she muttered sadly under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but over hear you. If I may inquire, what wound have you received," a deep husky voice inquired softly next to her.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that out loud." Blushing a deep shade of red in embarrassment she looked at the young man next to her. Wavy black hair framed a delicate face. Dark green eyes glazed back at her curiously under the unruly bangs.  
  
"My name is Tsuki Satsuke," he said. Smiling at her he suddenly leaned forward to get closer. "What is a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone and hurt?"  
  
Ending notes: Yes, I know it's short. However, there will be several chapters to this, so don't worry. 


	2. A conversation and Letter

Authors Notes: Wow have I been busy. Schoolwork, finals, tests, papers, science fair, etc. have plagued me for the longest time!  
  
Warnings: Same as always.  
All through out our lives we make choices. Sometimes it is the right choice, and sometimes it is the wrong choice. We make choices everyday, for everything. Some are decided by reason. More often then not though, they are made with our heart, and ruled by our emotions. It seems that for every wrong choice, a wound is left on our hearts and mind.  
  
A wise man or woman once said, "Time heals all wounds." Another wise man or woman also stated, "Time is not enough, one needs love to heal." This is a story about choices, and what follows after making choices, right or wrong.  
"Oh! It's nothing really. I was just remembering an argument I had once. The pain still hasn't completely faded over the years," Anzu explained.  
  
"It isn't right that a gorgeous woman like you is in pain. Is there anything I.." Before Satsuke could finish his sentence a tall red haired woman whacked him on the back of the head. Snapping his head up in surprise he stared at her with a guilty expression on his face.  
  
"Satsuke sweetie! Stop it this minute. You're flustering the poor dear," she stated calmly. Turning leaning farther over Satsuke to get a better view of Anzu the woman smiled warmly at her. "My deepest apologizes ma'am. My name is Tsuki Haruna. Satsuke here gets a little over excited when he sees a famous dancer."  
  
Blushing a deep shade of red Anzu shook her head back and forth. "I'm not famous Haruna. I've only danced in a few major works. Nothing that important really."  
  
"Don't put yourself down like that! We saw you dance in the modern adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. You were simply marvelous."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anzu isn't it? Well the reason why we interrupted your thoughts is that we have a proposition for you.."  
The entire gang was franticly busy. Mai was out shopping for gifts and supplies in the mall with Serenity in the mall. Yugi and Yami were going over a ring shop looking the perfect gift. Jonouchi and Honda had been decorating a room at Yugi's house all day long. Bakura was in the kitchen cooking. All of them had been preparing for Anzu's return for the past week.  
  
Earlier that week...  
  
Yugi walked down the steps slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. After going through a growth spurt he had to duck under the doorway that led into the Kami Shop. Noticing that his grandpa was preparing breakfast in the kitchen he smiled.  
  
"Good morning Grandpa," Yugi muttered softly.  
  
"Why good morning Yugi! By the way, you got a letter yesterday. You were so busy that I didn't have a chance to give it to you! It's sitting on the counter."  
  
'Maybe it's from Anzu!' Yugi thought dreamily. He had been receiving letters from Anzu over the years. Although she had stopped being mad at his Yami she never once sent a reply back about his apology. 'I wonder what the letter is about.'  
  
Picking up the letter he opened it quickly. After reading through the letter he let out a loud yell of joy. "Yes! Anzu's coming back home!" Maybe now we can truly the problem right Yami? Yugi happily told Yami.  
  
Yes Yugi we will fix the problem. I just hope Anzu still loves us. 


End file.
